<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You by funkwhistle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533194">Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkwhistle/pseuds/funkwhistle'>funkwhistle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooklyn, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Peraltiago, Police, Tags Are Hard, b99 - Freeform, from wattpad, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkwhistle/pseuds/funkwhistle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy fanfic - from Wattpad, no longer being updated :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peralta!" Captain Holt called to Jake as he got out of the lift. "You're late 12 minutes late," he remarked, seemingly nonchalant, but there was a gravelly under tone which said so much more. Jake sighed, and collapsed at his desk, only to see Amy sitting across from him, filing paperwork while humming contentedly. Jake typed in his excessively long password, which consisted mostly of his name, and sat back to let his computer log him in. He had 3 open cases, but two seemed to have gone dead. The giggle pig supply was the only live case.</p><p>At that exact moment, Diaz came in with a familiar face in handcuffs. It was the giggle pig dealer that they'd been tracking for many months now.<br/>"How'd you find him?" Jake jumped up to congratulate Rosa. <br/>"Someone dobbed him in, we found him caught in the act, on 6th," Rosa looked very happy. As he was put in holding, Jake tried to high five Rosa, but ended up standing there awkwardly as she left. Rosa.</p><p>Jake sauntered over to his desk, to see the seemingly never ending pile of cases mounting higher and higher on his desk. As he sat down, a text came through from Amy, who was only opposite him.<br/>I broke up with Teddy last night, finally🎉.</p><p>Jake looked up, and grinned at her.<br/>"Congrats I guess," he laughed stupidly, to diffuse the tension. Amy smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ears, before getting on to work. Jake finished typing up all his closed cases, so he had no paperwork. Santiago would be proud. Then, after several hours, and with only an hour until his shift was over, Jake decided to go to his crime scene, the murder of Roger Dickinson, it looked like suicide, but Jake wanted to check it one last time before the scene was cleared up.</p><p>Slinging his leather jacket over his shoulders, he sighed, and signed the scene off the the crime techs. It was a suicide, all evidence pointed to it, and the CCTV showed no unusual activity. As Jake got back into his car, he saw the bottle cap in the drinks holder. It was the cap to the beer that only Amy buys, obviously from the last time he gave her a lift. </p><p>Breifly, Jake's memory flashed back on his and Amy's relationship, from when the met, and Charles's creepy blessing, to now, when they could tell eachother anything and it didn't matter. That's what he loved about Amy. That, and her laugh, it was addictive, and Jake was a slave to the drug. </p><p>Instinctively, Jake had driven home, but his shift didn't end for 10 more minutes...<br/>Ah well, he could say there was traffic, but he had case files...</p><p>Begrudgingly, Jake turned around and drove back to the precinct, dropped the files off at his desk, then drove home again. Again, Santiago would be proud. Game night at Rosa's was in an hour, so Jake quickly took a shower and changed his well worn shirt.</p><p>When he arrived at Rosa's, to his surprise, only some of them were there. Hitchcock and Scully weren't coming tonight, (Scully had somehow got himself a date?!), and the Captain and Terry were missing.</p><p>"Holt and Terry are working a case," Rosa explained, opening a beer for him. Jake clinked bottles with her, and they headed into the main room, where the others were sat.</p><p>Several drinks later, everyone was fairly intoxicated, but not drunk. Rosa pulled out her phone.</p><p>"Cluedo is boring, but this isn't," she showed everyone her phone, it was 'sexy truth or dare' Amy looked hesitant, but Gina said something about cowardice, and Amy was in, they all were.</p><p>"Santiago, truth or dare?" Rosa asked, finger hovering over the red and green buttons on her phone.<br/>"Truth," Gina rolled her eyes, but still listened to Rosa.<br/>"What's your kink?" Rosa's eyes glinted, seeing Santiago seem so awkward. Jake smiled encouragingly at her, which seemed to make her more confident.</p><p>"I really like.." she trailed off, blushing. "I like to be teased, like really like it," she squirmed a little in her seat. Rosa laughed, but turned to Jake.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare, obvs" Jake felt nervous. He never felt nervous.</p><p>"Kiss the person to your left," Rosa cursed. "Come here then" Jake leant in, and kissed her gently, until she brutally pulled his head closer and delved her tongue into his mouth. As Jake tried to reciprocate, she took her tongue out of his mouth, and drew away. She was unaffected, but Jake was unusually embarrassed. Why?</p><p>After a few more rounds, Charles had done a lap dance on Amy, Gina had taken her shirt off for 10 mins, Rosa had to re-enact her favourite sex move with Gina, Charles made his dirtiest noise, Rosa revealed her biggest turn off (it's coloured socks, who would've guessed?) Amy had had to sit on Jake's lap for two rounds, and the game got more and more risqué.</p><p>"Amy, make out with someone in this circle," Amy didn't hesitate, and still sitting on Jake's lap, started to kiss him, her hands pulling him closer, her nails raking his scalp, making him groan quietly. They both knew he was aroused, and she was going to play along with it. </p><p>Eventually, she pulled away, and moved off his lap. Jake's hand rested on the small of her back, and she lay into him. His hand was tracing small circles, making her very distracted. </p><p>"It's almost midnight," Gina looked exhausted. "Can I crash here tonight Rosa?" Rosa nodded, pointing her in the direction of her bedroom. Jake raised his eyebrow, but Rosa ignored him. <br/>"You've got two bedrooms haven't you?" Jake asked, prodding Rosa. She said she did, and that they could crash in there if they wanted. It was agreed. Charles would sleep on the sofa, after whispering about "stay safe," in Jake's ear, Rosa and Gina would sleep in Rosa's room, and Jake and Amy in the spare room.</p><p>"You're stuck with me then," Jake helped Amy up, who seemed a little shaky on her feet. He escorted her to the bed, feeling Rosa's teasing looks bounce off of him. When he got in there, he let Amy get undressed into one of the spare shirts Jake found in his car boot, before doing the same himself. </p><p>Heading back into the room, Amy was already in bed, looking very tired.  Jake crawled in next to her and looked at the perfection that lay next to him. Jake couldn't deny he had feelings for her, but she would still be sad after her breakup, so he didn't press anything. She flicked off the light.</p><p>"Night Jake,"<br/>"Night,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had forgotten to shut the blinds, and as morning dawned, the sun shone in brightly. Jake was already awake, and was mindlessly scrolling through his phone.</p><p>She was so cute when she woke up. Yawning quietly, and stretching. Jake almost couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She turned to face him in the bed, and smiled.<br/>"Sleep well?" Jake nodded, and asked the same. "I slept okay, I've got a stinking hangover though," she laughed, before clutching her head. </p><p>And Jake went for it. He leant forward, and kissed her lightly, before drawing away. Her eyes were shut, and she smiled before opening them. <br/>"I liked that," they were both grinning stupidly. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.<br/>"You okay?" It was Charles. Amy hid back under the covers, and Jake opened the door.</p><p>"Ssshhh, Amy's still asleep," Jake lied, shutting the door. Charles raised his eyebrow. "Nothing happened, nothing will happen Charles," Charles nodded, unconvinced. </p><p>They strolled into the kitchen, and Jake started to boil the kettle, getting out a tired black mug from Rosa's cupboards. Then Charles hushed him, claiming to have heard something. So they both stopped to listen.</p><p>"Fuck yes, right there, yes Rosa, yes, fuck yes! Oohhhhhhhh goddddddd yessssssss," Jake couldn't help but laugh. Rosa and Gina? He should've known. The moans stopped a minute later, and Rosa came out looking very flushed, followed by Gina, looking a little out of breath. </p><p>Rosa went to ask, but Jake said "we heard everything," and she looked down, going bright red. <br/>"Me and Gina have been dating a while now, almost a year," she mumbled. Gina have her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and Rosa gave her a hug. </p><p>"Congrats guys!" Charles was way too happy.  Then, checking his watch, Jake realised he needed to go home, and get ready for work.</p><p>"See you all later," he said, grabbing his phone, and the game he'd brought over. "you can have my coffee,"<br/>As he got in his car, he sighed deeply. Amy was... Fantastic, but he didn't want to ruin anything with her. </p><p>When Jake arrived at the precinct, he saw that Hitchcock had already managed to spill his breakfast on his shirt. (But he looks of it, omelette and baked beans, with possibly bacon). Santiago wasn't in yet, it was three minutes until 9, so she wasn't late.</p><p>Speak of the devil, Amy came running out of the lift, and skidded into the bullpen, looking disorganized. One of the many files toppled, followed by the others. There was paper everywhere, and she was trying to rapidly pick everything up.</p><p>Jake walked over, about to pick up some of the files for her, when a gruff voice said<br/>"I'll take it from here," it was only a certain Danny Carthew, well known coder. He picked up the red file Jake was about to grab, and helped Amy back to her feet. Why was he here?</p><p>Amy asked the same question, obviously blown away the muscle builder. He had muscles on his wrists?? How? Jake was proud when he flexed his arms and you could see little bulges. Maybe he should get plastic surgery? Or go to the gym more? No, Jake wasn't that stupid.</p><p>"... And that's why I'm here," Amy was noting down everything, listening to Danny. Jake had missed it all. Amy smiled to Jake, before going to let Holt know about the (presumed) new case.</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes, and pushed himself away from his desk in his chair. As he rolled across the bullpen, Charles caught him, and poked him out of the daydream. </p><p>"Jake," he looked worried. "You letting AMY talk to that sexy muscle god?" Jake sighed, and shrugged unhappily. <br/>"Yeah, I guess," Charles was shocked, and got to get up. "Leave it, if she really like me, she won't forget me," Charles slowly sat back down, not taking his eyes off of Holt's office.</p><p>"If that's what you say..." Jake rolled away again, and Charles was left staring. Amy came out of Holt's office, with Danny's arm gently frisking the edge of her skirt. She looked uncomfortable, and sat down at her desk. Danny walked out, yelling;<br/>"Peace!" As he went. Any got on diligently, not looking up once. Nothing happened for the rest of the day, Danny returned, and Amy went with him somewhere, coming back alone, looking disheveled, and a bit bleary eyed. Jake was confused, but she smiled at him as she returned.</p><p>Jake packed up his things and left, taking the stairs, and trying to guess which car was his in the car park. He got it right everyone, it wasn't very fun.</p><p>As Jake arrived at his apartment, he thought back to Amy's disheveled appearance. Why? He rang her very familiar number, and waited for it to got through. </p><p>J: Hey Amy<br/>A: Hi Jake, what do you want?<br/>J: were you okay at work today? You looked a bit...<br/>A:(interrupting) no, nothings wrong.<br/>J: something's wrong.<br/>A: (sobbing) seriously, I'm fine.<br/>J: I'm coming over.<br/>A: I'm fine<br/>J: then we can just hang out</p><p>Jake hung up, and drove over to Amy's place, trying to go as fast as he could. When he arrived, Amy was in her pyjamas, and had tear tracks down her face. Jake enveloped her in a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. <br/>"Hey hey, what's up?" Jake rubbed her back comfortingly.<br/>"It's Danny, he, he" she hiccoughed the words out. "He, he,"</p><p>"He did what?" Jake tried to coax the information out of her.</p><p>"He touched me,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything stopped.</p><p>Then everything started again, Jake was asking Amy about it, while wondering what to do.</p><p>"What did he do?" Jake sat her down.<br/>"He kept groping me, then, as we were going down in the lift, he kissed me, and pulled off my shirt, and unzipped his pants," Amy was holding back tears, as she leaned into Jake. </p><p>"You know I'm going to have to report this, right?" She nodded, crying harder. Jake picked her up, and carried her into his car, before driving to the precinct. When they arrived, Holt was just packing up, letting the night captain take over. Jake grabbed him, motioning to a very emotional Amy.</p><p>"What Peralta?" Holt didn't look amused. <br/>"Can you talk to Amy, it's very important," Jake walked over to Amy with the Captain.<br/>"Santiago?" Holt said, looking as stone-faced as usual. Amy explained everything, in more detail. Jake didn't realize the Captain had his notebook out until Amy had finished speaking when he put it back into his pocket and sighed. </p><p>"I'll check CCTV, we can make the arrest by morning if that's okay with you?" Jake nodded, smiling weakly. Holt muttered something about irresponsibility, and left, leaving Amy and Jake looking a bit lost. Jake took Amy back to his car, driving her home.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked as she unlocked her flat. She nodded, before collapsing on the sofa. It was only 7 pm, but she was tired. Jake ordered some food before sitting down next to her and turning on the TV. It was that British guy, and the animals. They watched contentedly until the food arrived when they stopped briefly to open the door, before tucking into the pizza, and watching some lion cubs running in a desert.</p><p>When they had finished eating, Amy yawned, leaning into Jake's shoulder. Instinctively, he went to give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and looked up happily.<br/>"I thought you forgot this morning," Jake smiled cutely.<br/>She said nothing but smiled up at him. They moved closer, kissing again, this time on the lips. Jake smiled into the kiss, happy that Amy wanted him. </p><p>Jake was aware of what had happened to Amy and wanted to make sure she was happy and safe. He stopped kissing her and looked over at her sadly.</p><p>"Jesus Ames, I can't do this to you tonight, okay?" She nodded and yawned, it was only 9 pm. </p><p>"Look, you understand why don't you?" Jake drew circles on Amy's leg, and she nodded, before leaning over and kissing him again, less enthusiastically than before. "You okay?" As Amy drew away from Jake, he could see the tears slowly dripping down her face.</p><p>"Freaking hell Jake. Of course, I'm not okay! Just..." Jake took the hint, moving away from her. "... I can't be with you at the moment. Not like this. I need time," </p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>"Really? You're not mad?" Amy asked, turning to face him again.</p><p>"Why would I be mad? I understand you don't want intimacy. I understand. Just, calm okay?" Jake smiled, pulling Amy into a hug, trying to comfort her.</p><p>"You obviously don't understand!" She yelled, moving off the sofa away from him. Mocking him, she said; "I  understand you don't want intimacy. Of course I don't want intimacy! But Jesus Christ Jake - pulling me around? Not tonight. Get out." She pointed at the door. Jake, looking surprised stood up and went to the door, turning back to check that's what she meant. Nodding, she indicated for him to leave, and he did.</p><p>As the door slammed shut she collapsed. A fresh wave of tears came, and reality hit her. She'd just pushed away her best friend, she had been assaulted, and she'd had a bad day before all of this. Rocking herself gently, she found herself falling asleep amongst take out boxes and popcorn. </p><p>Light washed into the apartment as she woke up. Almost immediately the memories of yesterday followed. The reporting, the-. Firmly blocking out that memory, she looked at the clothes strewn on the floor. The clothes he'd touched her in. Unwelcome thoughts intruded her mind, she was recalling the event again. Come on Amy.</p><p>Slowly, she picked up the clothes she'd left over the floor. The blue blouse - the one she had bought only last week. It would only be worn once. The grey trousers. She didn't know when she got those ones, but they were her favorites, her lucky ones. The ones she passed her lieutenants exam in. The socks with the dogs on. Her brother got her there when he went to Germany. They had sausage dogs all over them, and they made her smile.</p><p>As she picked up each item, she placed them into a carrier bag to be sorted through later with Jake. Ah no, not Jake. Not yet. The bag sat next to the door as she gathered up all of the debris from the other night - turns out popcorn is not easy to pick up with a hoover. Eventually, her apartment was clear and she grabbed her phone. 63 undread messages and 12 missed calls. Checking through them, they were mostly Jake, but Rosa and Gina were asking where she was (and why she missed quiz night at the bar?) Amy would have to think of a good excuse for that one. Or maybe she could tell them? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not updating this, it's just found itself a new location :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday is the worst day of the week. You're past the hard bit of the week, but you're not on Friday yet. And all the boring cases happened on a Thursday. Like there was someone done for public indecency from peeing, yep that's a Thursday case. </p><p>Amy hated Thursdays nearly as much as she hated Halloween. And she hated Halloween a whole lot. And yet, here she was, the first day back in the bullpen on a Thursday. She had only told Jake and Holt about what happened - she desperately wished she could speak to Jake and apologize for what she'd said to him. But her pride wouldn't let her, not yet anyway, it was too soon.</p><p>Anyway, work was calling, and the mountain of cases was already beginning to pile up. First on the agenda - a street fight. Typical Thursday case. </p><p>Lunchtime arrived and passed with nothing special. Glancing over at Amy, Jake could see her completely absorbed in typing up her cases. She hadn't looked up since she came in this morning. He knew that Rosa and Gina had planned a welcome back gathering for Amy this evening at the bar; crosswords and sudokus were going to be given out, and last to complete them had to take a shot. Jake knew he would be the one who was the drunkest, but he didn't care. Maybe the alcohol would give him the courage to speak to Amy.</p><p>The day passed with nothing special happening. It was Thursday after all. And now Jake and Charles were headed to Shaw's to surprise Amy. It was cold, and the approaching winter made Brooklyn even colder. Jake was shivering as he waited for Charles to grab his coat. The streets were deserted - all the streetlights were on and litter gathered at the sides of the streets. An old, empty can of Pepsi rolled over his feet, the wind whipping at his ankles as it did so. Where was Charles - it was cold out here.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance sirens wailed out - racing through traffic to find the victim. Jake wondered if he would be dealing with that case if he was at work. Maybe it wasn't even something to do with him. Maybe it was a new mom giving birth or an angry toddler who'd cut his finger. The sirens got louder, and he could see the blue lights on the highrises ahead of him. Maybe something had happened a couple of streets away? Maybe they were headed to the precinct to pick up a dangerous perp. What if someone was in trouble? What if Amy had been hurt? Or maybe there was nothing wrong.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Charles was stood behind him. Jake nodded, and the pair of them started briskly walking towards Shaw's - Jake was still trying to get warm.</p><p>Amy was sitting in Shaw's alone. Everyone seemed to have plans and so she decided to head there and celebrate alone. Deciding there was nothing sadder than drinking alone, Amy downed her third shot of the night just as Jake walked through the door.</p><p>"Sorry, Charles had an emergent ca-" Jake stopped as he saw Amy sat alone. "Where is everyone?" Amy shrugged and downed another shot. Nobody had turned up. Apparently everyone had been called away. </p><p>"Ames I'm sorry," Jake sat down next to her as a shot slid his way. He felt as if this was his fault; if he'd just paid a little more attention today, checking that Rosa and Gina would not have any cases. Amy was clearly drowning her tears in the sharp tate of tequila so Jake decided to do the same, the shot burning as it slid down his throat. As he did so, Amy smiled gently over at him.</p><p>"You don't have to sit here out of pity you know?" she said, smiling weakly at Jake's face he'd pulled as he took the shot. "I probably should get some sleep anyway," At this, Jake shook his head.</p><p>"Even if you were to go home, I'm calling you a cab," When Amy opened her mouth to protest - she maintained she would be able to walk the three blocks back to her flat, but she was already swaying and jake didn't fancy having to scrape his friend off a car windshield - Jake continued; "Sshhh, just listen okay, you're gonna get a cab and go sleep. We can get drunk any evening," Strangely enough, Amy nodded obediently, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and standing up, ready to leave.</p><p>"Come on then," she pulled Jake to his feet; much against his will, he wanted to have at least three more shots this evening. But now he was standing outside again, shivering in the cool winter air; his hairs all standing on end, not just form the cold but from the fact that Amy was definitely holding his arm. He'd only just noticed. She was supporting herself off his arm, making it suddenly very difficult for Jake to focus on anything else. </p><p>Fortunately, he was saved from completely zoning out by the flashing of blue lights which pulled up next to them. Rolling down the window revealed a familiar face.</p><p>"Get in then, sorry Amy," Rosa looked exhausted as Amy bundled herself into the backseat, smiling appreciateively at Jake. Rosa raised her eyebrow suggestively at Jake, but he shook his head; Rosa knew he was falling for Amy. "yeah, Amy there was a group of perps who'd managaed to get out of the prison van,"</p><p>Jake waved the air of them off, Rosa hooted the horn as she moved away, making him smile; glad that Amy would get home safe.</p><p>/////</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>